varsity outcasts
by headindacloudzz
Summary: there are two groups at varsity high school. The outcasts and the normals. Kierra is anormal who thinks the outcasts are the strangest one. what happens when she realizes that the outcasts are vampires, and becomes one herself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Outcasts. They sat in the backs of rooms, huddled together as if telling a permanent secret, and glared at all of us Normals like we were their worst enemies. On the social scale, we were, but us Normals have never associated with the Outcasts. They were just so different.

Their leader was Aslo Clark Edmond, or, also known as Ace. He glared at people for different reasons than the other Outcasts. I hadn't seen him glare at me since we were kids. It was as if he saw something in me that I couldn't see.

Only once had I associated with Ace. It was back when we were in fourth grade, when he was a lost puppy, because he didn't have his fellow Outcasts at school. I had been playing tag with some of my friends and I had run into Ace while he was trying to finish his homework that was assigned that morning.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Ace glared at me for a moment, then his expression had changed, his face unreadable and for the first time, I heard him speak. "It's okay," he said, then turned away.

I didn't know it then, but I had a connection with the Outcasts. It wasn't huge, until a while ago, when I had another conversation with Ace. That was the day my life had changed forever and I was an Outcast. A black-eyed, cold hearted, lifeless Outcast.

I remember when all of the Outcasts had disappeared for a week. When they came back, they were even more disconnected from everyone else than before. It made me curious.

At that moment, Ace looked up, and straight into my eyes. I found myself unable to look away. I could almost feel things within me unraveling and pouring out in plain view for Ace to see. After that, he did something that shocked me.

He smiled.

I'd never seen an Outcast smile. They always had poker faces on, as if afraid to let a Normal in. It was as if they were protecting themselves, when, in fact, they were protecting us Normals.

The bell rang and everyone in the class stood. Ace stood and towered over the other Outcasts. His hair was blond and askew and his eyes were dark, almost dead looking.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and scurried out of the room.

"You left this behind." A husky voice said. Even though the voice was distant and could be directed to anybody, I turned and saw Ace holding a book out towards me.

"Oh, thank-you." I grabbed it from him and began to turn, but I noticed he was staring at me. "What?"

"Kierra, you're not one of them. You belong with us." He said in an ominous tone that made me freeze up.

I backed away slowly, then sprinted to my next class, which did not contain a single Outcast.

"Was hat Ace talking to you?" Hali Mollez, one of my friends, sat on my desk and looked at me as if I were oozing green slime or growing a second head.

"No, he was just giving me my book." I looked through my stuff so I could avoid eye contact with Hali.

Hali sat next to me and was quit. She was already staring at the clock, anticipating the moment it let us out. We were in our last hour.

After an hour of history, the bell ran, and I hurried down the hall and onto my bus.

I sat and was soon joined by Liz Bedson, who turned and talked to the two boys behind us.

I was about to when something sticking out of my biology book caught my eye. I slipped it out of the book. It was a small envelope with messy, almost unreadable handwriting on the front.

_Kierra read this in private._

Before Liz could turn back to me, I shoved the envelope back into the book. My biology book had been the book Ace had given back to me that day. It was from him.

Even though nothing the Outcasts did ever interested me, this note made me eager and jumpy.

"Do you have ants in your pants, Kie?" Liz turned to look at me, smiling brightly.

"I just want to get home. There's a really good show on MTV that I want to watch." I lied. If she knew I was eager to read an Outcast's note, she'd disown me. Liz was a powerful person at Varsity High School and could make the whole student body disown me. The only people I'd be left to face would be the Outcasts.

I closed my eyes and sat back. In my mind, a door opened. There was such a bright light coming from the door, though, I couldn't see what was on the other side. I couldn't' move forward yet. There was something holding me back, something to do with that note in my biology book from Ace.

* * *

**I know this is short, but the chapter has to end here, to add the suspense of the note, which is a crucial part of this story. please review!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is that you, Kierra?" My mother called as I entered the house.

"Yes," I looked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting at the island in the center of the room looking at mail.

"Hey Kierra," She pulled a letter out. "It's your report card."

I turned away, not really interested in my grades. I knew I was passing, so I didn't care. I settled into my room and pulled my biology book out of my bag. A corner of the note was peeking out, mocking me. I pulled out the note and just stared at the envelope for a minute. Fight when I was about to tear it open, my mother called for me.

"Kierra Anne Mikade! Come here this instant!"

I sighed. I was in trouble.

"What is it?" I wondered as I entered the kitchen. My mother shoved a piece of paper in my face. I backed up a bit and saw that it was my report card. I was pleased with all of the letters except the last one. A big, fat, ominous F.

"How did you get an F, Kie? I thought you were passing history?" My mom wondered.

"I thought so, too," I sat on a stool and lay my head in my arms. A week before I had been getting a C in that class, so where did the F come from? Then I remembered. I had failed the final exam, and when I told my mother, she groaned.

"Why didn't you study, Kie?"

"I did. I studied and studied for every subject and while I was studying for history, I fell asleep."

"I'm not going to yell at you for failing." My mom decided. "But I am going to make you clean Mason's room.

I groaned as my twelve-year-old brother Mason entered the room. "Why do I have to clean his room?"

"Because I got all A's." He smiled at me. Mason looked a lot like me, with bright green eyes and honey blond hair.

"Shut-up and stop rubbing it in, Mason!" I growled.

He just laughed. "You'd better get started, Kie! My room's extra dirty today!"

I grumbled complaints under my breath and trudged down the hall and into Mason's room. It smelled of spoiled cheese and gym socks. Mason's gym socks smelled horrendous.

Mason came in and sat on his bed so he could dictate me. He probably thought I'd stick a rat in one of his drawers, which sounded completely fascinating at that moment.

I refused to do the absolutely disgusting things, and Mason was fine with that, "At least I'll be nice." Mason said as he began to clean what I would not. Mason had been listening to my comments for almost an hour, and I think he was fed up with me and he just wanted me out of his room.

I wasn't going to protest.

"Yes, I'm free!" I cheered when the room was almost spotless.

"Maybe next time you won't fail a class." My mom was reading a book in the living room.

"I didn't mean to!" I rolled my eyes and turned to go to my room. Before I could even take a step, the door opened.

"Dad!" Mason me my father at the door.

"Hey, buddy!" My father was grinning broadly, but I knew it wouldn't last long. "Hey, Kie."

"Hey,"

"Kierra got her report card today." Mason told him.

I cringed as my father wondered, "Oh, and how'd you do?"

Mason grabbed it from the coffee table along with his own. "She got two C's, three B's, an A, and an F. I got all A's."

My father turned and glared at me. "You got an F?"

"Honey, she tried. It was just the exam that brought her grade down." My mother was already trying to calm him down.

"I don't care." He snapped at her. "Kierra Anne Mikade, you're grounded. Go to you room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

I went straight to my room. My dad was very intimidating. He was dark and disorganized, and almost reminded me of an Outcast, but deadlier. The first thing I saw when I closed my door was the note. I lunged for my bed and picked it up, tearing it open.

I struggled to read Ace's writing, but eventually figured out what the note said.

_Kierra, you're one of us. I know it's strange for us to ay you're an "Outcast", as everyone calls us. We're more than just people and a name, Kierra, a lot more. We'll be waiting at the Cathedral (the old, abandoned church on Splitfield St.) to explain more. Come at Ten._

_Ace_

I looked up at my clock. It was nine and it would take a while to walk up to Splitfield. It was on the other side of town.

Usually when I was grounded, I obeyed my punishment, but I was drawn to attending this meeting, like it affected my life in a very big way.

I slipped out of the window and snuck down my street, being very careful not to get caught.

* * *

**i wonder what's going to happen at the meeting?? please review so i will update sooner!**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
